


I will be with you

by Wolf183



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sad Ending, i just needed to get this out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf183/pseuds/Wolf183
Summary: Just some Raylla Angst because Raelles little healing chant sounds perfect for a death scene.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 21
Kudos: 118





	I will be with you

**Author's Note:**

> This was rushed and just something I wrote on a whim. Gotta release the angst.

The Spree attacked Fort Salem and they lost. 

The wounded and dead were strewn across the field, most of them Spree agents. I looked around and gave a sigh of relief when I didn’t see anyone I recognized. 

“RAELLE!” A voice tore through the after battle silence and I turned to where it came from. 

The woods. 

Sprinting through the trees I saw Abigail with blood on her hands...but it wasn’t hers. 

Scylla. 

“What the hell happened!” I yelled as I dropped to my knees and looked Scylla over. I found the source of the blood. A deep gash on her side, made by one of Sprees weapons. 

“No...no no no no no no. It’s okay you’re gonna be okay.” Were my first words to her, I didn’t even care to know how she was even here when the last time I saw her was in a cell.

I put my hands over her wound and started chanting. 

“Ask and it shall be given you. Seek and you shall find. Knock and it-” 

I stopped when Scylla put her hands on mine. 

“Stop. You can’t save me Raelle.” Her voice was soft and broken, blood was on her lips. 

“Yes, I can. Just let me take your pain and-” 

“Raelle. Death is not the end.”

“Wha- … No, Scylla I can heal you I just-” 

I concentrated on healing her again. I was powerful, Anacostia said so, which means I can save Scylla and everything will be okay. 

“Ask and it shall be given you. Seek and-” 

Her hand touched my cheek and I looked at her. A sad smile was on her face and I knew, there was no saving her. Not from this. 

“How are you even here? How did you escape?” I asked, putting my hand over hers, trying to hold on for the both of us. 

“Anacostia let me go when the Spree attacked. Told me to run and-” She stopped talking as a fit of coughs overtook her and more blood came out of her mouth. 

Scylla gave me a weak smile and coughed once more before saying, “I had to find you. To explain.” 

I thought about what Anacostia said and how I had met the real Hellen Graves and all the other things that have been racing through my mind since the city drop. 

“Was any of it real?” I asked desperately, wanting the answer but also fearing it. 

She stared at me with a look of regret and answered in a soft voice. 

“You were my mission Raelle, but you became so much more than that. I would never do anything to hurt you and at the wedding-” 

“I already know, you were supposed to deliver me to the Spree.”

“Yes, but I didn’t. I chose you over the Spree and I was going to take you to the beach, we were gonna run away from it all but-” 

The realization came over my face, “I asked you to dance...you stayed at the wedding with me just because I asked you to dance?” 

She nodded slightly and her breathing became more labored. 

“I would have done anything you asked me too Raelle. I love you and I realized that I found true happiness in you and...I would rather live my last moments with you than be a part of Spree.”

Tears blurred my vision as Scylla's hand grew weak in mine. I didn’t know what to say, thoughts were running rampant through my mind, but I said the one that was speaking the loudest. 

“I love you...Scylla...I-” 

“Shhh, it’s okay. I know.” She said a small smile on her blood-caked lips. A shaky breath escaped her and I knew my last moments with her were ending fast.

“You saved me Raelle. I was bitter and angry at the world, the military took everything from me and I wanted to destroy it, but you changed that view. Without the military, I would never have met you and I would never have known what it felt like to be completely in love and happy. Thank you, for giving me the home I always wanted, You were the one person who made me feel safe.” 

I took her in my arms, holding her to my chest and wiping the tears off her face. 

“Dying in the arms of my first love, not a bad way to go in my opinion,” Scylla said, a small painful laugh following. Her eyes looked up into mine and I knew I had to let her go, she was ready. 

“I love you Scylla, now and forever. 

I couldn’t save her, but I could help her pass without pain. Holding her close I started chanting. 

“When you pass through the waters, I will be with you.” 

Scylla's breathing became less ragged. 

“Through the rivers, they shall not flood you.”

Her face no longer was twisted in pain, holding a softer look now.

“When you walk through the fire, you shall not be burned”

She relaxed against me as the pain left her body. 

“Here in the forest, I offer you eternal peace.” 

Her deep blue eyes stared up at me, but they saw nothing and I closed them for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the story!


End file.
